Gibbs Get a Early Morning Shock From Ziva And Tony
by GWHH
Summary: Gibbs goes to Ziva house early one AM for help and founds out who been staying over. Than gets an even bigger shock!


Gibbs scanned the street with a well practice eye of a former USMC sniper. It had snow the night before, about 6 inches of the white stuff had come down. Just enough to bring DC to a halt in the early morning hours of a federal holiday. Which was good for him, since he was worried about an ambush.

He approached Ziva house on foot. It was just after sun up(just barley daylight) on this brisk but not to cold morning in the mid 20's. Ziva remind him so much of Kelly that it hurt sometimes. He would hope that his daughter Kelly would have been as hard but as famine as Ziva. He could just imagine those two (they were about the same age) going shopping, hanging out, being in each other wedding, serving together in some far away place (Kelly of course would be a Marine Corp Officer), simple things like that.

He was dead sure Ziva had check every approach to her house and committed every bush, tree, and object within 5 miles to memory. He thought to himself that (with a sly smile) what if Ziva saw a man dress in military style clothing outside of her house, sneaking up the back way, in an obvious attempt not to be seen. Would she just blow him away the first chance she got or try to take him alive for interviewing purposes.

He was sure she had much heavier hardware than just her service pistol at her home. He would be VERY surprised not to learn that her father have had serious hardware sent to her. In the form of some hand grenades, C4, and a few Uzis to keep his daughter safe. Maybe, even a SAW, M240 or something like that for really heavy work. He made a mental note to ask her about this sometime soon.

Ziva did NOT know her father called him directly, from time to time to check on her, since she started working at NCIS. Only on his home landline number, he was sure that was to leave no records on Gibbs side of those calls. He was also sure, that he had the records on his end erased also. Ziva would be even more surprise to learn that being a father (former) himself, he give him a no-non sense sit rep on her status at NCIS and what he know of her private life. The old spymaster was growing on Gibbs and that was a surprise even to him.

The large rucksack and sniper case he was carrying was slowing him down. He doubted that his "enemy" would try to hit him here. The first thing they teach you in the Corp, never assume anything, especially in combat! The 2nd thing was bring a bigger gun to the fight. He would follow both rules this AM.

He hopped a neighbor face, crawled on the ground between some bushes, this reminded him of his days in the Corps. Ah, good times, he thought. Gibbs finally made it to a spot where he could rest (boy he was getting old fast) and check out the final 20 yards to her back porch. Things looked OK.

He made his way to the back door and knocked quietly. After a short wait, Ziva appeared around the corner, silent as a ninja, and with no warning, weapon in hand, in a robe, with her hair all a mess. He singled to her to open the door, her face was a blank. Gibbs, why are you here, she said? Always, calm and cool. That was Ziva, he could have ridden in on a zebra, playing a tuba and she would have asked the same question.

He quietly made his way behind the counter and rested. Gibbs told Ziva I need your help-today-right now. I need someone I can trust fully and have the proper skills. Its personal. Will you help? With no hesitation, she said yes. Just like he know she would, he cracked a small smile. He had her close the blinds and went to the table and turned on the lights and started to take out maps and other items of his pre operation plan briefing.

Gibbs who ready for everything, at any times, from anyone. Gibbs heard a voice from the bedroom call out, with some sleep in his voice, but loud and clear, like man who just conquered the world and enjoyed it. "Sweet cakes could you bring me some OJ when you come back in here." Gibbs knew that voice and he was so shocked he actually dropped --**(****DROPPED !!!) **a Marine Corp Cardinal sin the map case he had in his hand and the handgun inside that case. It was Tony DiNozzo voice!!!!

He looked back at Ziva. She just looked at Leroy Jethro Gibbs and smiled from ear to ear!! For one of the few times in his life he was totally speechless and at a loss for words. Now he looked at Ziva more careful. Her hair was a mess and she look tired but had a glow about her. Like one a women gets after a night of very serious, knock holes in the wall, keep the neighbor up three houses away, broke the bed, lovemaking!!!

Yeah, he saw the look on her when he walked in, but he was so busy trying not to get killed and such, and figure she an adult she get a little action when she wants-big deal-she got a man over. But-Tony DiNozzo? Tony! Of 3 billion PLUS men in the world she chooses Tony! Had the world gone mad!!!

Ziva makes a be quiet sign and goes back towards the bedroom. Several seconds latter. He heard Tony shout with totally panic/fear in his voice like he never heard before. Gibbs is in the Kitchen! Your kitchen! Right now! With a machine gun!! Like he was her father and had caught her with some guy in the back set of a car and Gibbs was coming to get him. On second thought, he was sure that Tony had at least one irate father stick a gun in his face in his life over his daughter he was messing around with!

Ziva comes back out and tells Gibbs, as casually can be, let start the mission planning. He just started at her. He had totally forget man are trying to kill him today-right now! After, several (long) minutes Tony comes into the kitchen fully dress, in clothes that obvious come out a closet. No winkle marks on them and fresh dry cleaner marks.

Gibbs sprinted down the hall to the spare bedroom, and looked in the open closest door. Many pairs of shoes for dress, work, fun, and yard work. Clothes of all types, enough for weeks of normal living. He checked the dresser. Socks, underwear, and t-shirts. He looked around the room carefully, many, many items of Tony, spread about. This was no hot bunking session, this was very serious.

Tony was using more space in Ziva house than all of Gibbs ex-wives used combined BEFORE they got married to store his stuff. How long has this been going he thought, weeks, months, years!! If he missed this, (what else of importance have he missed he thought), if he could not see this, he deserved to get killed today! Maybe, he should leave all this behind and retire again. He could get on plane and be in Mexico before the sun was down on this day.

Gibbs walked down the hall back into the kitchen! Shaking his head slowly from side to side. Morning Boss-you join the Corp again? Tony said as confidential as he could. Gibbs just looked at him like he was an alien from another planet! Shocked, beyond reason. Did he wake up on another planet today!! Did someone drug his coffee!!

Ziva smoothly takes an MP 5 machine gun with thermal sight and silencer and 2 clips out of Gibbs bag and hand them to Tony and tell him to watch the front for anything unusually. That should keep him out of the way she thought.

Gibbs goes back to staring at Ziva. Finally, Ziva says, would you be less shocked if another women come out of the bedroom with a film crew. Gibbs answered yes at her so loud. He was sure it was heard back in his home town in PA.

The shock finally wear off he asked is there any thing else here I should know about or anyone else I should know about before we start this. Abby just left or you could have seen her also. Gibbs felt his head spinning and his knees going weak, was he having a stroke? I swear it was a joke Ziva shouted after an eon of time it seem. Ziva yelled into the living room-"Tony- tell Gibbs that I was joking." Tony yells back to Ziva and Gibbs-his voice almost back to normal. She joking boss--I swear! The room starts to come back into focus for Gibbs.

Suddenly, Ziva leaves the rooms and open a cabinet and takes out a small bottle of top shelf bourbon and puts the bottle on the table and a large old fashion whiskey glass. She open the bottle and pours 3 fingers of bourbon into it. Gibbs glares at her-now for the first time today he was angry. "Ziva" Gibbs said loud and clear so all in the house could hear him easily. I am not that much of a frail old marine (yet he thought to himself) that I need 3 fingers of bourbon at sun up after seeing something like this. I've been in combat, I've killed as many people, probably more than you have, I will be fine. He said with all the confidence of a former USMC Gunnery Sgt. That felt good. He felt back to normal now. Thank God for that!

Ziva says, its not for what you seen, it for what I am about to tell you. She hands the glass to him. Tony proposed to me last night and I said yes. Gibbs downs the bourbon in one gulp and asked for another. Christ- he thought-people trying to kill me was suppose to be the biggest problem he would have today!


End file.
